My Best Friend's Boyfriend-Part 2
by Starchick
Summary: Here's part 2 (duh -_-*) When friendships fall....


This is Part 2 of my fic. Um, it takes place in the same time as the last fic.....there's a little  
more action in it, at least at the end. Well, just read it, kk? Please R&R too. This part has  
more Michi than any other coupling, but the whole story will probably end up being a   
Mimato and Taiora.  
  
  
My Best Friend's Boyfriend- Part 2  
  
  
Matt stared at the scene in front of him in complete shock. Beside him, he could feel Sora  
trembling. In front of them, beside the fire at the campsite sat Tai and Mimi-kissing. In the  
midst of his shock, Matt also felt anger, toward Tai. He wanted to rush into the campsite and  
beat Tai into the ground. Suddenly, Sora spun around and ran deeper into the woods. Matt  
looked from her, then to the scene before him, then he ran to follow Sora. Finally she stopped  
beside a log. Sitting down on it, she put her face in her hands and started to cry. Matt sat   
down beside her. "Sora-" he began. "What happened?" she sobbed. "I heard Mimi talking to  
Palmon earlier, she said she loved you. Why is she with Tai?" Matt put a hand on her   
shoulder, but he too was stunned beyond belief. This is how Mimi must've felt when she heard  
about me and Sora, he realized. "How could Mimi do this," cried Sora. "I love Tai." Matt   
turned to her. "Did you ever tell her?" he asked. Sora looked up at him. "Well, no," she   
murmured. Matt stared at the ground. "All I know is that Tai better watch out if I get my hands  
on him," he muttered. Sora stared at him. "It's not their fault," she said. "I'm sure they didn't  
think of it as wrong, 'cause they think we're still together. Mimi probably just wanted to feel   
better." "And Tai gave her more than she wanted," Matt shot back. Sora stared sadly at the   
ground. "I guess one thing just led to another," she answered quietly. Matt sighed. "Do you  
think it'll last?" he wanted to know. Sora shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't   
know," she replied. "From what I saw, it seems like it.." She wiped away her tears. "But Tai  
and Mimi aren't all that compatible, they never really got along," she said with a faint trace  
of hope. "But they did seem to be closer than before when they met up with me, TK and  
Izzy," Matt observed. Sora sighed. "Maybe, but I don't think it would last in a relationship,"  
she continued. "Maybe we should just wait and see what happens." Matt nodded. "That   
seems like a good idea," he agreed. "And we also have to tell everyone that we're not   
together." Maybe if Mimi hears that, she might break things off with Tai, he thought hope-  
fully.  
  
Tai and Mimi pulled apart, and just stared at each other in shocked surprise. Then Tai   
looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry Mimi, I shouldn't have done that," he said. "I know   
you're still upset over Matt and Sora, I shouldn't have done something like that." He kept his  
gaze down, ashamed. Mimi slowly blinked, still in shock over what happened. Then she  
lowered her head to meet Tai's gaze. "Don't be sorry," she said softly, somewhat shyly. "I  
think I kind of liked it." She blushed as well as Tai looked at her. "You mean, you're not   
mad?" he said. Mimi shook her head. "Why would I be mad?" she asked, hugging him. "You  
made me feel better, that was more than even Palmon did." Tai hugged her back. "Really?  
That means a lot, thanks," he said. Mimi turned to him. "You also did something else too,"  
she said quietly, smiling. Tai looked at her in confusion. "Oh yeah? What?" Mimi looked  
down. "You taught me to love again," she whispered. "I guess you were right, love does   
come more than once in a lifetime." She kissed him on the cheek. Tai flushed red and   
stared at her in surprise. Then he smiled too. "But in my case, it's only come once so far,"  
he replied, staring at her. Then he glanced around. "Y'know, Matt and Sora haven't come  
back yet," he said, a note of question in his voice. He wanted to know if she cared about  
that fact. Mimi giggled in reply. "Well, let them take as long as they want," she answered.  
They sat together by the fire for a little while longer, then Tai turned to Mimi. "You seem  
tired," he observed. "You can go to sleep, I'll take over on watch duty." Mimi turned to him.  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Tai nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." "Thanks Tai," she replied, going  
a little farther away and lying down beside Palmon. Tai is a really nice guy, she thought.  
Mimi hadn't expected to feel this way so soon after having her heart broken, but when she  
thought of Matt in the forest with Sora, she didn't feel a thing. I am over him, she realized.  
Well, kind of. She still felt a little regret that Matt had chosen Sora, but now she'd found   
Tai. Unlike the night before, when she'd cried herself to sleep, Mimi fell asleep with a small  
smile on her face.  
  
The next morning, as the Digidestined woke up and prepared for the day, Tai and Mimi  
kept flirting with each other every 5 minutes. And this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the  
digidestined, but only Matt and Sora knew what was happening. Agumon and Palmon kept  
casting each other confused glances. Finally, just before breakfast, when Tai and Mimi   
were in the middle of some kind of mercy-fight, Joe couldn't stand the curiousity anymore.  
"Hey, do you two have something you'd like to share with the class?" he demanded. Tai and   
Mimi looked at him. "You have been acting strange today," Izzy commented. Tai blushed   
and put a hand behind his head.(A/N: The way most anime chars do when they're nervous)  
"Yeah well, Mimi and I..." he began, but before he could continue, Gomamon cut him off.  
"You guys are in love too, aren't you?" he demanded. Tai and Mimi looked at each other.  
"Yeah.." murmured Mimi. Biyomon and Tentomon glanced at each other. "Gee, why are   
they all getting this love thing?" asked Biyomon. "Beats me," Tentomon replied. "That's cool,"  
exclaimed TK. "We've got two couples in the group." He laughed. Matt and Sora had been  
strangely silent through this whole thing, but now Matt spoke up. "Actually TK, we don't," he  
said. Everyone stared at him and Sora. "Matt and I aren't together anymore," Sora   
explained. They all stared at her in surprise. "But why?" asked Patamon. Sora shrugged.   
"We just felt that it wasn't right," she told them.   
Mimi was the most surprised one. Matt and Sora...aren't together? she thought in amaze-  
ment. Yesterday she would've been jumping for joy. Why did they have to break up when  
Tai and I got together? she wondered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tai giving her  
a worried glance. She shrugged and smiled reassuringly back at him, realizing that he was  
worried that she wouldn't like him anymore now that Matt was free. She was amazed that  
she still had small feelings for Matt, but was even more shocked by the fact that she didn't  
care if Matt was free or not, she loved Tai.  
  
Throughout breakfast, Matt and Sora both seemed to be edgy, more so than they had been  
the night before, thought Tai. He shook away his thoughts as Izzy told them all what he   
thought they should do. "Guys I think we should go look for Gennai," Izzy suggested. "I think  
he'll be able to tell us what our next step should be against Myotismon." Tai nodded. "Ok,  
that's what we'll do," he agreed. "We should split up. I'll go with Mimi, Izzy, you go with TK  
and Joe, Matt, you go with Sora. Come on guys, let's get moving!" The others all began to  
split up. Matt and Sora looked at each other. Matt didn't want to take orders from Tai espe-  
cially today, he was still mad at him from last night. But he knew he had no choice, or else  
the others would know something was up. Matt and Sora went of in one direction, but as   
soon as they were out of earshot and sight of the others, they stopped. "Matt, what are we  
gonna do?" asked Sora miserably. "They're still together, and they seem to be having a lot  
of fun." Matt shook his head. "Maybe we have to tell them what we really feel for them," he  
said. Sora stared at him. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "My best friend is finally happy,  
after what we put her through yesterday. And it may work for you, 'cause we know she  
loved you, but I don't know how Tai feels about me." Matt looked away. "Well, we have to  
get it off our chests sometime," he murmured. "Now seems as good a time as any." Sora  
sighed. "Alright fine," she agreed. They waited for Gabumon and Biyomon to catch up, then  
they changed course, heading in the same direction that Tai and Mimi had gone in.  
  
Tai and Mimi walking through the forest. Flirting the whole way of course. Mimi grabbed  
the goggles off of Tai's head and taking off her hat, she placed the goggles on her own  
head. Tai grabbed her and started tickling her. Mimi was laughing really hard, and begged  
Tai to stop. Agumon and Palmon were just watching them from behind, though by the looks  
on their faces, it was easy to tell that they had absolutely no idea what was going on. "I'm  
tired, it's too hot to be walking," Mimi complained, handing Tai's goggles back to him and   
putting on her hat. "No wonder you're hot, wearing that getup," Tai told her, gesturing to  
her outfit. Mimi glared teasingly at him. "I'm hearing this from a guy with zero fashion   
sense whatsoever?" she replied. Palmon stared at the two of them as they began throwing  
playful insults at each other. She turned to Agumon. "So this is that love thing?" she asked.  
Agumon scratched his head, confusion written all over his face. "Uh, I guess," he answered.  
Palmon sighed. "Then if I had to choose, I'd rather be fighting Myotismon," she muttered.  
Mimi came up to Tai and hugged him from behind. "You know I'm just kidding, right?" she  
asked softly. Tai smiled. "Yeah, I know," he answered.  
  
Matt and Sora were watching the whole scene from a few feet away, hidden by the bushes.  
Sora could feel envy boiling up inside of her, but then she sighed. This is how Mimi must've  
felt yesterday when she saw me and Matt together, she reminded herself. Still, Sora could  
also feel the pain that Mimi must have experienced. She'd never dreamed that hers and  
Matt's little mistake could cause all of this. "I hope this all gets straightened up soon," she   
whispered. Matt glanced over at her. "It will," he said reassuringly. Sora looked back at Tai  
and Mimi. "But they look so happy together," she murmured, feeling the tears coming all   
over again. "Come on Sora, now's the time," Matt told her, stepping out of the bushes.  
  
Mimi heard a sound coming from the left of her. She and Tai quickly spun around. "Matt,  
Sora," she gasped in surprise. Sora avoided her gaze, and Mimi found that she couldn't  
look her best friend in the eye either, not knowing why though. "What are you guys doing  
here?" Tai demanded. "I thought you were going to the east." "We have to talk," said Matt.  
Tai and Mimi were totally confused. Sora finally looked at her friend. "Mimi, I heard you  
and Palmon talking yesterday," she said. "And I told Matt about what you said you felt, that's  
why we broke it off between us." Mimi's jaw dropped as she stared at them. Matt turned to  
Tai. "Admit it, man. You were in love with Sora," he said. Tai gaped at him. "Maybe so, but  
that was before," he retorted. As the two guys argued, Sora looked at Mimi. "Mimi, I heard  
you say that you love Matt," she said. "But that was before you guys got together," Mimi  
exclaimed. "Tai was there for me, and now we got together." She stared hard at her best  
friend. "You like him too," she realized. Sora glanced away. "But then, if you did like him,  
why'd you say you loved Matt?" Mimi demanded. Sora sighed. "When Matt told me he liked  
me, I didn't know what to think at first, then I thought I kind of liked him too. But it was just  
a silly little crush I guess. I found out what my true feelings were." Mimi glared angrily at  
her. "You have no idea what I went through. Tai was there for me." She gasped as she put  
two and two together. "And now you think that it's just a little crush between us," she said  
accusingly. "You want us to break up so you can go with him, isn't that right Sora?" Mimi  
shook her head. "And I thought you were my best friend." Sora stared angrily back at her.  
"I thought you were too," she replied. "I thought you might be able to see it from my point  
of view. You have no idea what I've been going thrugh for the last few hours do you? Here's  
a clue, think of the way you were feeling yesterday. I know you were totally crushed when  
Matt and I got together, I heard you say so. And it's obvious to see you're totally in love with  
him. Can you honestly say that you'd feel just as awful if it were Tai instead of Matt?" Mimi  
was about to say something back, then stopped, surprised that she didn't know. Sora looked  
at her a minute longer. "I didn't think so," she said knowingly. "But I do. It hurts for me the  
same way it did for you. That's what real love is." Mimi stared coldly at her friend. But  
she's not my friend anymore, she realized. Something has happened, this thing has torn us  
apart. I don't know if I'll be able to trust her again.  
  
(A/N: This part is happening at the same time Sora and Mimi are arguing, just so we get   
that cleared up)  
"If you love Mimi so much, why'd you say you love Sora?" Tai shouted angrily. "Do you   
know how much you hurt her?" Matt glared back at him. "I told you Tai, at first I wasn't sure  
ok? Why would I break things off with Sora if I didn't like Mimi?" he yelled. "Oh fine, first  
put her through twenty-four hours of torture, then when she'd finally feeling better, you  
come along to shoot her heart to pieces," said Tai furiously, getting in a fighting stance.  
(A/N: The way he usually does when arguing with Matt) Matt followed suit. "I told you, I   
didn't realize that she felt that way about me," he shot back. "I never wanted to hurt her, I-  
I love her." He glanced away as he said those words, and met Mimi's eyes. They stared at  
each other for awhile, then Matt turned back to Tai. "Besides, don't even bother to hide the  
fact that you have feelings for Sora too," he told him. "I never said anything like that Matt,  
stop putting words into my mouth," declared Tai, avoiding Matt's gaze. Matt gave Tai a look.  
"Yeah right," he muttered. "And so what's Mimi for?" Suddenly, Mimi let out a loud cry.   
They all turned to her. "Stop it you two!" she yelled at Sora and Matt. "If you feel the way  
you say you feel, then why did you say you love each other in the first place? Do you know  
how much you hurt me? And you're supposed to be my friends. Tai was the one who helped  
me, I'd still be feeling terrible if it wasn't for him." She glared at them in anger. "And I bet  
you two would still be together as well," she added. "That's not true, Mimi," argued Matt.  
"That's right, our feelings are real, it doesn't matter what you and Tai did," Sora replied.  
  
Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon watched in shock as their friends fought, even  
best friends Mimi and Sora. It didn't help that the digimon had zero clue of what was going  
on. "What are they doing?" Biyomon cried. "Why are they doing it is what I want to know,"  
said Agumon. "It's this thing they call love," Palmon realized. "It's getting them all mad at  
each other." "But I don't understand, Sora always told me love was a wonderful thing, so  
why are they fighting because of it?" asked Biyomon. Gabumon shook his head. "I don't   
know, but we have to stop them. We should all be working as a team against Myotismon,   
not each other." He began to step forward. "Wait!" cried Palmon, stopping him. They looked  
at her. "I don't know for sure, but I think this is one thing we have to let them sort out alone.  
It won't matter if we stop it now, I get the feeling it'll still be there." Gabumon looked at her.  
"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "It must be serious though, I've never seen Sora and   
Mimi fight before," said Biyomon. Agumon looked around. "Hey you guys, do you hear   
something?" he asked. Palmon listened carefully. "You're right," she observed. "Someone's  
coming." Biyomon looked worried. "We've been here a long time, they've been arguing  
really loudly, and we're completely exposed here," she murmured. "I think it may be   
trouble." Agumon glanced at their human companions. "We have to warn them," he said.  
Gabumon nodded in agreement. "You guys, stop arguing," Agumon told the humans, step-  
ping between them. "Yeah, someone's coming," cried Palmon. "It might be one of Myotis-  
mon's servants."   
"Huh?" The four digidestined turned towards the sound. "Stay on guard," said Tai quietly.  
Skullmeramon stepped out of the trees. "Ah, Digidestined," he said. "I thought I'd find you  
here, you're not very good at covering your whereabouts." Mimi gasped. Tai turned to the  
digimon. "Come on guys, pump it up!" he shouted. "Right," agreed the four digimon.  
"Agumon, digivolve to-Greymon!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to-Garurumon!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to-Birdramon!"  
"Palmon digivolve to-Togemon!"  
The champion digimon stared down at Skullgreymon, but all he did was give an evil laugh.  
Then he shot out his blue flames. Blue and white fire engulfed the area, and all they could  
hear was a loud blast. Finally the flames died down. The digimon were all back in their  
rookie forms, but Skullmeramon was nowhere to be seen. "Is everyone alright?" Tai asked.  
Matt got up. "I guess," he muttered. "Wait!" Palmon suddenly cried out. "Where are Mimi  
and Sora?" Matt and Tai looked around them. The two girls were gone.  
  
  
Ooohh, another cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I like doing these, but I swear, the next part will be  
up soon, kk? ^_^ Please R&R, and email me for comments, k? Arigato =D 


End file.
